


Want

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Relationship Discussions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Three times ending up in Carolina's bed. Two times being abandoned before morning. South's not going to let there be a third  time, it's time to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over on tumblr, for femslash feb! The dialogue prompt was: "Zero fucks given. Next please"

0600 hours.

Warm fingers brushed against the firm muscles of her stomach, the lazy circles of a half-awake bedmate who was pressed flush against her back. Hot breath tickled her throat, brushing over the sensitive, yet to fade marks from almost a week ago. There were bruises on her legs, too, where they were intertwined with hers, but those were of a different kind. Everything about the embrace was _warm_ , burning heat of her body pressed flush to hers and fighting off the inherent cold of the _Mother of Invention_ ’s bunks.

It was dark. No sunlight could stream in through the non-existent windows, and so no sunlight had woken her. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she’d even fallen asleep in the first place. Which wasn’t a problem, no, she was used to spending nights never quite sure if she was asleep or awake and using coffee or energy supplements to get her through the day, but this was− _different_. There was no mission on her mind, no bad training session occupying her thoughts, no tiny thing she might have done wrong bothering her. There was just the encompassing warmth and pressure of someone pressed against her back, with their arm wrapped around her waist.

With a sigh, she slowly lifted the arm from around her and extracted her legs from the tangle. Careful not to make the bed creak, she sat up on the edge. She rubbed her eyes, momentarily entranced by the static and lights it caused, and then went to stand.

“Mm, hey, hey. Where you going?”

Carolina sighed, glancing back over her shoulder, “Go back to sleep, South.”

“Fuck no,” Was South’s simple reply. She pushed herself up onto her elbow, a sliver of skin exposed where her tank bunched up, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Carolina averted hers, ignoring the heat rising to her face. “I’d kinda like to know why I’m being ditched. In _your_ bed. _Again_.”

“South−”

“Like, we didn’t even fuck this time. I’m being ditched after _cuddles_. Cuddles that you initiated. Like, fuck, babe, that’s new.”

“South, I don’t− I don’t have time for this,” Carolina said, though she made no attempt to move again. The bed shifted beneath her as South sat up properly, blankets piled into a messy heap at the foot. Carolina began to scratch at her skin.

“It’s oh-six-hundred, and you’re not scheduled for training for another _two hours_ , Lina,” South said. Carolina scratched a little harder, the skin on the back of her hand turning red. “Look, I’m not going to make you stay. But for fuck’s sake, we need to fucking _talk_ about this.”

“About what, South?” Carolina said, finally dragging her eyes off the floor and looking at the woman sat next to her. She sounded harsher, maybe, than she meant to, but South didn’t seem fazed. “What is there to talk about?”

“ _This_ , whatever this _is_ ,” South threw her hands up, gestured vaguely between them. “This is the fucking _third_ _time_ I’ve ended up in your bed, and I’m not complaining, far fucking from it−but I have no idea where the fuck I stand, Carolina.”

Three times. The first time, they’d just come off an adrenaline-filled mission; playful back and forth in the locker room had somehow ended in Carolina with her hands in South’s hair, dragging her into a kiss. There was barely a word said before they were in Carolina’s room, on her bed. The second time, Carolina was frustrated after a bad mission and needed a distraction that South had been all too happy to provide. The third, today−

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t know why she’d asked South to join her, no pretences and no adrenaline, just− _company_. A warm presence at her back. She knew it was the weight of the recent missions; the spike in injuries; the pressure to stop _screwing up_ and−

“We can’t do this, South.”

“And why the fuck not, _Carolina_?” South’s hand caught her wrist, stopped her scratching just before she broke the skin. Carolina swallowed, but let her take her hand. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, “Do you really not want to?”

“No− I mean−” A deep breath, “I want to. Want it. Want this.”

That felt strange to admit. Her heart skipped, pounding in her chest.

“Then give me one good reason why we fucking can’t,” South said. She squeezed Carolina’s hand, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of it, soothing the reddened skin. As much as South was all action, firmness and sharp edges, she knew when to be soft. Carolina had learned that.

“There’s _protocols_ , South, and− people would talk and−”

“Zero fucks given. Next please.”

Carolina raised a brow, set her with a look, “…What?”

“Next excuse, go on. Look, I couldn’t give less of a shit about fucking _protocols_ and the others−I mean, come on, you know half of those assholes are already banging right? Like, c’mon,” South said, matching Carolina’s look without making her meet her eye. “No one in their right mind would say a damn thing. Even if they did, I couldn’t give less of a shit and I doubt you really do too.”

She found herself brought close to a smile again, “I guess not.”

“Exactly. So, next excuse.”

South leant back on her hands, crossing her legs and just watching Carolina. Carolina, in turn, watched her; she opened her mouth a few times, excuses on the tip of her tongue that simply disappeared when she went to speak. A grin formed on South’s face, and Carolina found it impossible not to crack a smile herself.

“ _What_?” She said, shoving South half-heartedly. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Can’t think of anything else, huh?” South grinned.

“Oh− shut up,” Carolina said, laughter under her words. It was strange. As tense as she’d been, as, well− _scared_ , as she’d been, South had this ability to make that all go away. Her attitude, like hers in some ways but different in more ways than it was similar, chased away that doubt she’d woken up with. Before now, she’d left without South waking up and completely avoided her for the next couple of days. She’d meant to do that now.

But South had never really taken things lying down, had she?

“I could think of something if I tried,” She added after a moment, lopsided smile on her face.

South snorted, “Oh really, huh? The real question is, do you wanna?”

“Hmm,” Carolina hummed, nodding her head from side to side, “Nope.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Warm arms wrapped around Carolina’s waist, and she laughed as they seized her and dragged her onto South’s lap. Burning heat seeped into every part of her where they touched, rivers of warmth running through her nerves when kisses were pressed against her shoulder, her neck. Her laughter faded only as she relaxed, the same sensations she’d laid awake overthinking finally coming without (most of) the baggage.

“I’d _say_ we have more to talk about, and well, okay we fucking do _buuut_ − there’s an hour and a half until you have to train,” South said, lips against Carolina’s neck. Carolina made a content noise, but opened an eye and quirked the corner of her smile.

“ _And_?”

“ _And_ I think I want to make better use of that time. You interrupted our spooning.”

A laugh burst from Carolina, and South grinned proudly.

“That was not what I was expecting to hear.”

“Well that’s because you have a fucking dirty mind, Lina. For shame.”

“Oh shut up and just kiss me.”

South didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
